Turning of Cards
by Arnee Wenn
Summary: When a group of superhuman delinquents fall into a different dimension, what can one do? I don't own anything except the one you don't recognize.
1. Chapter One

**Prologue**

A small girl.

Dr. Kuro stood over her, scalpel in hand, his expression unreadable.

This is the girl they call "Aoi". She was the new experiment.

He took out her eye and put it in the small container. The frothy chemicals inside churned. He took it out and studied it, then put it in another container.

He put it back onto her socket. The small girl's cries shook the room. Her other eye naturally gained a Sharingan at the pain. But…

It was more powerful. It was too powerful. Her Susanoo took its form. It was an Mangekyou Sharingan this time. There has never been one before.

They have planted the cells of the other famed artificial humans: Shuishui and Madara's. Named after the manga adaptation, the famed "Naruto". He stared bitterly at the other experiments.

There were only six experimental children alive. The newly developed boy named Itachi, after a character in the Naruto series, who had gained an Sharingan second only to the the small girl, Aoi's, Sharingan; the little girl with auburn hair, Aki, who had the first developed Byakugan the world; the weak little boy, small Skye Lee.

There was a girl with brown hair, Rin, gained a Rinnegan; the youngest girl, with blonde hair, the strong and kicking, yet premature Aburame, gained a powerful Byakugan; the youngest boy, premature little Kabuto, showed a potential one-eyed, weak Sharingan, but they were more interested in natural Sharingans, they let him be; and a weaker, yet older girl, Karin, who gained one weak Byakugan, but has shown a undeniable ability as a potential future sensor.

This was the last batch of experiments for the day.

He had took the artificial, made from chemical chakra forms, the Biju, from the former Jinchūriki. They were useless now.

He inserted the Biju when they first enter the lab.

They all had the potential humanoid bodies of future weapons. They should, with some good training, have the mind and physical bodies of fit teenagers in a few years.

But the new one was too powerful. She didn't seem to be obedient as the others. She suddenly matured as her Sharingan took in the area. The child's face tensed.

The world went dark. Too late. The last thing he saw was the face.

The small girl.

**Chapter One**

Two Years Later

"I'm not going to wear a red dress," she said.

"It's the color of sunrise," Karin said.

"It's the color of blood," Aoi said.

Sighing, Karin carried the dress from the bathing room. "It would look stunning on you," she called, "with your dark hair and your eyes."

Aoi yanked at one of the more stubborn knots in her hair. She spoke to the bubbles gathered on the surface of the water. "If there's anyone I wish to stun at dinner, I'll hit him in the face."

How absurd it was that in all six kingdoms, the weakest and most vulnerable of people - girls, women - went unarmed and were taught nothing of fighting, while the strong were trained to the highest reaches of their skill.

Her new "doctor", or 113th doctor, has just came. He was small, timid, just like the many others she had killed.

"Let's spar, Itachi," Aoi stood back from the fountain.

"Wonderful," Itachi muttered. "It's quite boring really, the way you beat me to death with your hands and feet, Aoi. It'll be refreshing to have you come at me with a knife."

Karin exploded with laughter. "Oh, fight him, Aoi. Please fight him. I can't imagine a more entertaining diversion." Lee leaned back on his chair, face tired from too much research, eager for the fight.

Itachi charged at her, his Sharingan flashing dangerously. Aoi got into position and put her hands in a sign, not bothering to use her Sharingan. She lanced her hand with Busoshoku Haki.

Itachi's eyes widened as he stopped in a screeching halt. He recognised this jutsu. He turned tail and ran. "Konohagakure Hidden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!"

Itachi flew through the air screaming.

"THAT'S JUST A REGULAR KANCHO!" Aki yelled.

Aunt Fang stepped out of the kitchen. Holding her metal pans. She bonked Aoi over the head. Hard.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER!" She bonked the others on the head.

Fang was the "mother" who was containing the younger experiments. Aoi, her species; the humans bred for combat, to obey the human's commands.

"Body-Flicker Technique," Aoi transported herself next to the unconscious, flying Itachi.

"Aoi-senpai is so cool," Kabuto watched from the corner, forced to play dolls in the corner with Aburame.

"Itachi-oneesan is cool as well," Aburame watched the hole in the ceiling dreamily. Not healthy daydreams for a three-year-old like her.

But it was necessary for the program. Children with potential abilities for the future were trained to the highest of their skill, then when time is ripe, they must enter a breeding program, which is necessary for future experiments.

The breeding program was the most infuriating of all the things they hated about the world as it is. From what Skye, Itachi, Karin, and Aoi found out; Aoi and Karin were supposed to be one of the first experiments. The planned for Aoi to be married into a contract with one of the noble families of one of the six kingdoms; Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, Wind, and the Capital.

The scientists of the Capital weren't human. They were cold-hearted people - no, heartless, more like - cowardly; they depended on the artificial humans and slaves. They weren't even real. They depended on robots with artificial IQs.

They were more of an aristocratic community, and to them, experiments, artificial humans who lived in the alleys and training centers… they thought of them as nothing but tools, emotionless creatures at their disposal.

The six kingdoms that were once allies were at a war.

They fought so violently that a huge explosion went off; chemicals exploding everywhere, with only the strongest survivors. The continents were violently sucked into some kind of dimension. Only Asia and America were left.

The chemicals formed an artificial being from the dead bodies. They were artificial humans, with an evil killing intent. The alive survivors from lower classes were made slaves for the New Pangaea.

"Aoi-jiejie is more powerful than all of you," Aki warned. Rin and Skye nodded.

"But Aoi-senpai…"

"You saw what happened to Itachi, didn't you?"

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome." Kabuto stared at the ceiling. Behind him, a dark aura appeared, holding a wooden stick and claws.

Aoi reappeared holding Itachi's hair as he slammed into the ground, face first. Kabuto, having bad ears, didn't notice the sudden appearance of the older peer.

"Aoi-senpai is always beating us up, and Aki-jiejie, Rin-chan, and Aburame are really weak. Aoi-senpai can't control her temper so -"

Aoi and Aburame's dark expressions darkened as a huge dark and evil aura spread over the girls. Aburame charged up her claw weapon with her wand, muttering the Cruciatus Curse over and over. Aoi lanced her leg with Busoshoku, this time turning on her Sharingan; a Wind Release Shuriken Rasengan in one hand and a Chidori and another. Aki turned on her Byakugan for Eight Trigrams as Rin's Rinnegan flashed up, preparing for her Divine Repel.

Kabuto's face was met with Aoi's fist of fury and Rin's Repel. The others flinched as Kabuto slammed into the living room. All they could hear is Kabuto's girly cries for help.

"Isn't that child abuse?" Skye asked.

"The dobe deserved it." Karin didn't participate.

Fang beat everyone into a pulp and threw them quite violently into their seats for dinner. She sighed as she set the dish; the venison that Aoi and Itachi strangled while hunting. The rabbit caught by Rin.

Fang had some wonderful news. "You're going to school with the other scientist children."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Everyone yelled. They were smarter than most teenagers already, even with only two years of teaching.

"We already-"

"It's orders from the headquarters. The experimental children, in other words, you- will interacted with the scientists."

Karin stood. "There's no point in complaining, guys," Karin said. "It's been decided by headquarters."

Aoi huffed. "Since I'm only five years old, I should be in kindergarten, right, Fang?"

"No. Since you all have the physical bodies and minds of teenagers, you must interact with other teenagers."

"Am I in the same class as the older guys?" Kabuto lifted his head weakly.

"No. Karin is in twelfth grade; Itachi and Aoi are in one grade, being the same age; they'll take eleventh grade; Rin, Skye, and Aki will be in tenth; Kabuto, you and Aburame will take eighth."

"WHAT?!"

Out of the most surprising things that happened today, this one took the cake.

* * *

Please review!

- Enera


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The Next Day

The teachers ushered them into classrooms. It was an international school, in the beautiful countryside of the Capital.

Karin and the other girls were awed by the beautiful uniforms, while Aoi and Aki, being the tomboys of of the group, were disgusted. The males had amazing poker faces, but nearly died of blood loss as they tried desperately to contain their nosebleed. The males wear a uniform similar that of a formal suit. It mainly consists of a white vest, a black dress shirt, a red tie, a white pair of pants and a white jacket.

The females wear a similar design, with their uniform color being also predominantly white along with the intricate black lining design. The uniform consists of a white jacket, low neck black dress shirt, red ribbon, white mini skirt, black knee high socks and a pair of dark coloured boots. It also came along with the customized rose insignia buttons and cufflinks.

Aoi was forced quite violently into the uniform, as was Aki. In fact, it took the entire community of experimental humans to force them in the uniforms.

Karin walked in C Building Itachi and Aoi after taking the younger ones too the A and B Buildings. They stopped at a corner.

"Where's my lunch money?" A large kid and his gang cornered a little kid. "Huh? Where is it?"

Itachi growled and stepped forward. Aoi stopped him. She grinned and got into position.

"Konohagakure Hidden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!"

The large kid and his gang flew. "Wow. They sure flew high." Itachi smirked.

"Hn."

Karin exploded with laughter. She dropped them off at the classroom and walked off briskly in the direction of her classes.

Itachi glared at the scientist side of the room. The scientist children sat in the front of the classroom, while the artificial sat near the left corner in the back and the small group of experiments sat in the right corner near a large window.

"Idjits…" Itachi slammed his bag of supplies onto an isolated desk near the back of the room. Aoi sat behind him, gently setting her blue bag on the back of the chair. She sat down and took out a notebook and pencil for notetaking.

The teacher walked in a few minutes after the class started. He was a nerdy looking person, with glasses and braces and ratty hair. He carried a huge bag and a horrible smell came off of him.

The scientist children who sat in the front wrinkled their noses in disgust as one of them took out a ink balloon and threw it at the teacher, who turned in alarm as he set his bag down and prepared for class.

The experimental children immediately reacted. Aoi and three other experimentals caught the ball and deflected it into a trash can near the edge of the classroom. The other scientist children, who were poised to throw their own ink balloons, were stopped by the others. The few experimental children used their ice or crystal elemental powers to stop them.

Then one of the scientist children did something unforgivable. He took out a knife and rushed at one of the weaker looking experimental child who stopped him from throwing the ink balloon.

The child was petrified. Itachi, Aoi, and another experimental child countered the attack.

Aoi jumped in front of the paralyzed experimental child and stopped the scientist child in his tracks by using her crystal technique and pressing a Haki reinforced finger to his forehead. His eyes widened as he began to hyperventilate. He was trapped in a genjutsu.

Itachi twisted his arm to the juvenile scientist's back. The other boy simply morphed his hand into a pistol, pointed it at the scientist's head, and took out a chocolate bar and took a small crunch.

The teacher immediately gasped, to everyone's surprise, pushed Aoi, Itachi, and the other experiment to the side.

"Hey!" The boy with the chocolate bar was furious. "Watch it! We just saved somebody's fucking life, y'know!"

"This is the noble boy from the Fire Country, " The teacher stage whispered. "If anything happens to him, they will kill me! Understand?"

The noble boy smirked at the experiment's glares as he sat down. "Honestly, I'm not happy with what I'm seeing. I'll tell my father if one of you so much as insults me. Understood?" He reached up to touch Aoi. Itachi growled and Aoi slapped his hand aside. The boy with chocolate stormed off muttering some colorful words.

The teacher yelled: "Okay, maggots! Get back into your seats! I am Jenma-sensei, and I will be teaching you of the wonders of Physiology. But today, we will introduce ourselves. We'll start with you, in the front!" He patted a girl on the back in the front.

Aoi looked away in a disinterested manner. She stared at her schedule. She had Physiology for first period, AP Statistics, a free period, English, Art, a lunch break, Home Economics, AP Government and Economics, Physical Education, then finally, a free period. Endure through this, she thought, then I'll be able to go home and train and make up for all the training sessions I missed.

She watched as the noble boy introduced himself. "I'm Retro. My father is one of the nobility of Fire Country…" She snorted mentally as he told of his father's "many achievements" and medals.

The girl he attacked was surprisingly a artificial human. It turned out that some of the artificial humans were experimented on as well. Her name was Kita, and she was a gentle snow based experiment. As an example, she created a fluffy snowflake fall from her hands, then disappear before touching the ground.

The other artificial humans were tedious. The only boy who intrigued both Aoi and Itachi was a short, fidgety boy with blue glasses; also an artificial human who has been experimented on. His name was Riki. He had a ninjutsu healing technique, which he quickly demonstrated on Retro, who got his arm twisted by Itachi earlier. Aoi took note of this and used this chance to copy the technique using her Sharingan. She was amazed at his chakra control, as was Itachi, whose eyes widened. He had a quiet sort of strength.

The experimental humans didn't care about their abilities, as they showed off minor abilities, unwilling to attract attention. It was a rule not to expose their abilities too much, the experimental humans are meant to be in the militaries when they mature into adulthood.

Aoi took out a notebook and sketched the classroom and wrote down the names. She smiled bitterly and looked away as she remembered her code name, Aoki. And they were given code name as children to hide their identities. They had an option of using it or not, but they rarely use the code name, as it was so painfully alike their real names that it was obvious who they were.

Their IDs never left their side, it was kept in a small pack tightened at their waists. Their descriptions, date of birth, etc; all on it.

So there you have it, the extent of my charms: black hair and eyes like unbarfed chocolate. I'm a lucky girl, Aoi thought. She then sensed Itachi glaring at the teacher.

Aoi looked up and saw the teacher asking Itachi his name. "My name," Itachi gritted his teeth. "Is Itachi. I already said that. Two fucking times."

"Language!" Jenma yelled, slapping his face. Aoi easily caught his attack as she jumped in front of Itachi.

"And my name is Aoi. Nice to meet you all," Aoi said with a fake smile. "Please refrain from hurting my friend here. You see, he's weak." Itachi grumbled. "It's been 2000 consecutive victories already." Which was true. Jenma hastily removed his hand and moved on to the next person.

The boy with the chocolate was last. He had wild dirty blond hair and a matching set of dark grey eyes not unlike Itachi's. His finger gun had disappeared. His name was Katashi, the "weapon boy" who uses "weapon morphosis".

Nearly every experiment in the room had Earth, Water, or Fire. The only people who used Lightning and Wind were Aoi, Itachi, Riki, Kita, and a few others. Some of them used ice and crystal, but nothing else special.

As they walked to AP Statistics, Aoi realized that only Retro and Riki were accompanying her. She used her Disapparation developed by scientist based on the Harry Potter Series to appear into the classroom.

After she successfully identified the histograms, she was told to skip the class and go to break early. She met Itachi at the cafeteria.

"Yo." Itachi said. She realized Riki was behind her, but decided to ignore him. "Who's that?"

"I'm Riki." Riki walked faster. "Hi… um… I'm new here, I'm trying to make friends…"

Itachi, being the idiot he was, said, "Okay! Riki, right? Let's go find friends!" Aoi smashed his head into the ground with her foot. Riki fell as the vibration shook the ground.

"Wow… you have supernatural strength…" Kita. "I was released from class along with Itachi-san… um… may I join your conversation?"

Kita was shy-natured. Aoi and Riki sweatdropped as Kita hid behind a non-existent wall. Then the rest of Aoi and Itachi's ganged filled in the cafeteria.

Karin, Aki, Skye, Rin, Kabuto, and Aburame ran in. "We have an assembly this afternoon!" Kabuto hugged Aoi. A dark aura appeared around Aoi as an unreadable expression spread across her face.

Everyone stood back as Aoi beat Kabuto into a bloody pulp. Kita hid behind her non-existent wall as she gaped in fear. Rin patted her back.

Karin and Kita ran to Kabuto after Aki, Itachi, Skye, and Rin put up a barrier around Aoi to restrain her from killing Kabuto. Aoi has burst into her a weak form of her Susanoo, and slowly going into her newly developed form, which included wings sprouting from her back.

"Now!" Karin produced some snacks as Aoi calmed down. "Let us rejoice in the presence of… uh… that…"

"Break?"

"Oh, yes… that."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Aki stared at the new additions to the group as they familiarized with each other. Riki was a healer, and Kita was snow.

"My name's Karin," Karin began. "I'm a sensor and a healer. I'm one grade older."

"Uh, hi, Karin-senpai…" Riki and Kita bowed their heads respectfully.

"I'm Rin, and a Rinnegan user."

"Skye Lee, Shadow User." He looked up from his laptop. He was studying the wonders of different dimensions.

"Aki. Byakugan User."

"Aburame. Byakugan."

"Kabuto. I have a implanted one eye Sharingan!" He pointed to his left eye, which was closed. "Nice to meet ya!" He hugged Kita. Kita hid behind her non-existent wall.

"Um… Kabuto?" A voice.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot!" Kabuto slapped himself. "Here are my friends, Shinobu and Shiori!" He beckoned them forwards from a wall in the far corner. A few others followed after them.

Rin, Karin, and Skye mentally slapped themselves for forgetting their newfound friends.

"Suzume… Taijo…" Karin muttered apologetically.

Skye and Rin stared apologetically at their friends. "This is… ah… Daisuke, Angel, and Habiki… I apologize."

"You better be," all the left out people said in sync. Shinobu was a small "werewolf"; and his sister, Shiori, was a puppeteer like Kabuto.

Suzume was a pretty girl with flowing strawberry blonde locks. She was able to control the dead. Taijo was her cousin, but a noble boy. He wasn't that stupid. Or as cowardly. He was a kenjutsu user, and hid a small daggerlike sword under his jacket.

Daisuke was an artificial human, without any powers. He was a bit of a geek, with his greyish hair. Habiki was a tall boy with wild red hair, he was a normal scientist kid. They didn't have many skills except in technology.

Angel was a superhuman girl who can change her size and age. She stood at the nape of Habiki's neck. She held a small toothpick in her hands, and wore a mini version of their uniform. She had wings, feathered wings not unlike that of a hawk.

Aoi had wings as well, when her 73 doctor came, he implanted wings on her back. Her wings are implanted with a cursed seal, so she can shrink them into her skin.

"So, what about you guys sleep over at our house?" Karin said in a tone that left no space for arguments. Aoi looked like she wanted to kill someone.

"Oh, yeah! Let's have a girl's night!" Aburame squealed. Rin nodded in approval. Aki and Aoi narrowed their eyes.

"Let's not let them beat us," Kabuto's eyes shined. "We'll have a boys night out!" The boys all nodded. Aki facepalmed as Aoi resisted the urge to facepalm.

Aoi, Itachi, Kita, and Riki set off. They had the same class after the break. English was easy and Art was good. They walked together to lunch as Aoi stretched out and took out her lunch card.

"Aoi-senpai!" Kabuto's face was met Aoi's fist of fury. Kita produced a few bento boxes for everyone.

"Um… I thought that if I had friends… it would be nice to… ya know… uh…" Kita stammered awkwardly.

"It's good." Everyone said in surprise. Kita sighed in relief.

"So! It's decided, right? The sleepover?" Riki said. Suzume nodded.

"Yes."

Aki swore under her breath.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

After a horrible day, the "family" came back with their friends. Fang seemed to have expected them, having already started cooking dinner. Whenever they had guests, Fang seemed to always wear the same thing; she wears a light-violet and white top, black shorts, a black skirt, black high boots and light violet wristbands, which she also forces all the females to wear as soon as they step foot into the house.

She had already set up sleeping mats in their japanese styled room. "Okay, time for dinner, guys!" She hit her pot with a rolling stick.

Takoyaki and sushi were on the plates. There was a bowl of miso next to it, and a bean appetizer. Kita bowed and thanked her. Aoi ate and left before everyone, as usual.

"Hey, that Aoi…" Daisuke mumbled. Angel had changed her size again, this time to one foot.

"She's weird isn't she she?" Angel finished. Kabuto shrugged and brought a bean to Rin's mouth.

"Okay, Rin-chan! Say aah…" Kabuto smiled. Rin simply lifted her miso to her lips as Aki giggled.

Kabuto was on the floor with his head between his legs. "Rin-chan ignored me…"

"Where does she go after she eat, though?" Suzume asked. Taijo's blinked.

"To be truthful, I don't really know…" Itachi said. "She goes to the dojo, though…"

"I'm done. Thank you for the meal." Skye shrugged and stood. "I suggest you don't interrupt Aoi-san during her training. The last time someone interrupted her, they were mutilated to the point of no recognition."

Everyone shuddered.

Aoi clutched her kunai and coughed. She looked behind her. "Is someone talking shit about me?"

Skye was the one who understood everyone the most. He, being the genius of the group, had access to everyone's files.

Now, he sank onto his armchair in front of his computer. Not long now… He opened his computer and typed madly.

Now, straight to the point. He was making a dimension. He based this "illusion" on his favorite manga, One Piece.

The artificial IQs were gathering at a immense speed. These were minds not unlike a real human.

He was going to send himself… into this world…

_One Piece_

* * *

Hello, all... I'm not going to talk too much, but I will be informing you... Turning of Cards is written by a clueless idiot... called me.

So I'll be honest... I have finals this week... and I gotta study... I hate school...

Okay, enough of the angst!

Next time in Turning of Cards, the Terror of Different Dimensions! See you next week... or tomorrow... or maybe later... or next month... whatever...


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"I'm done. Thank you for the meal." Skye shrugged and stood. "I suggest you don't interrupt Aoi-san during her training. The last time someone interrupted her, they were mutilated to the point of no recognition."

Itachi gritted his teeth. As if that would stop me… "Everyone!"

Everyone looked up. They were in the living room, finishing their homework. "Don't you guys wanna see?" Itachi asked.

"What?" Everyone said in unision.

"What Aoi does in her training…"

"Are you sure?" Aki said. "After all, Skye said…"

"Let's go, everyone!" Itachi put on a sweater as everyone stood. Aki sighed as Karin muttered something incomprehensible.

They used a bunch of worthless jutsus to appear in the dojo. A few guards acknowledged them and nodded their heads towards the dojo. They reached the door that said "Aoki Uchiha", which was her code name. "Scientist are really 'creative' when it comes to names…" he muttered sarcastically. Even his own name was from a manga.

Aburame covered her mouth to control her laughter as Itachi threw open the door.

"Ha! I found you-" He stopped as a kunai nearly hit in the face. A trickle of blood fell from his cheeks.

Aoi was in a gi-like shirt, a pack of kunais at her waist. Her cursed seal was turned on, and worse, her wings have sprung. There was no point in restraining her this time.

Karin's eyes widened. She hasn't seen Aoi like this… ever since that happened. "Foolish! Even if it's a excessive training session, this is too dangerous!" Karin muttered. "Everyone who isn't at least a Level B fighter, get out. NOW!"

Daisuke, Habiki, and Suzume ran out. Kita's eyes widened as she clutched the door. "This chakra… amazing…"

"Oh my…" Aki sighed. "I warned you."

"Now's not the time!" Itachi roared. "Everyone, into battle formation!"

Riki, Kita, Shinobu, Shiori, and Angel all got into fighting positions. Riki muttered "Chidori" as an electric current ran through his hand.

"Snow Prison!" Kita said. Shinobu turned into a wolf as Shiori summoned a few puppets. Angel switched sizes, this time nine foot. Her wings spread.

Itachi, Karin, Aki, Aburame, Rin, and Kabuto charged headfirst into battle. Itachi's Sharingan activated as Karin slowly drew a scalpel. Aki and Aburame turned on their Byakugans as they prepared for combos. Rin's Rinnegan flashed. Kabuto got his puppets ready.

Aoi smiled. She wanted to fight for such a long time. Her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan flashed as she disappeared. Everyone gasped as she nearly sliced them in half.

"Thanks, but I don't want to kill anyone. You can relax now," she said. "Let's just duel. You owe me for sparing your life, you worthless maggots. Who's first?" She drew a kunai.

"Hey, hey, we just wanna watch…" Riki muttered.

"But that's rude just to watch, right?" Aoi's unnerving smile made everyone sweatdrop in fear. "Let's have a friendly duel, shall we?"

The tension continued as Aoi plastered a fake smile. Finally, Taijo broke the silence. "I can use swords."

"Hn." Aoi said, drawing a nodachi from a nearby wall. Taijo chose out a medieval styled one.

Everyone sweatdropped as Aoi easily saw through Taijo's attacks in one shot and disarmed him. Aoi returned to human form. "Okay," she said. "That's enough of training for a day."

"NOW!" Kabuto yelled, making everyone flinch. "Let's do this thing!"

"What now, dobe," Karin said.

"Sleepover, duh, you dumb blonde sensor. Huh, I thought you were a sensor, you're supposed to sense-"

"That's enough, Kabuto," Skye and Aoi said at the same time. Skye had mysteriously appeared with Suzume, Habiki and Daisuke. Fang stood in the shadows.

"Oh, Skye, you're here." Itachi mumbled.

"I thought I told you not to spy on Aoi."

"Sorry."

"Here," Fang said. "I'm a transfer demon. Here's the portal." A swirling black hole appeared as she stepped in. "See you at the house."

"Your guardian is pretty cool, you know." Shinobu said.

"Hn." Aoi said as she disappeared through the hole with Skye.

"What's with her attitude…" Suzume and Daisuke said.

* * *

"So, this is your room," Daisuke began. The boys sat in their room, Kabuto had gladly offered it as a camping site. The spacious room was filled with junk.

"Haha… welcome to the… Uchiha household…" Itachi said weakly. "The scientist who had assigned us names and set up everything were… not very creative…"

"Seriously, that's worser than ours," Shinobu chuckled. "Ours is Black, like Jacob Black from that series… I dunno, like, Twilight or something. Like, there's this guy on our experiment, and he's based completely on the vampires from that series."

"Ours was based on Maximum Ride. I hate scientists. They always experiment based on what they read or watch."

"Yeah… nearly all of our names are from Naruto," Kabuto said. Skye entered the room.

"What's with the junk, Kabuto?" Skye wore a grey shirt that said Shut the fuck up. "You do know I sleep next in the room next to yours. You're loud."

"These are my treasures!" Kabuto whined. "These are the broken pieces of things Aoi-senpai have destroyed! Look!" His eyes sparkled.

Everyone sweat dropped when a dark figure entered the room with a murderous aura. "Kabuto, I think we need to talk about room rules again…"

The lightbulb above their heads shattered, leaving only two of them left. The room darkened as Aoi's unreadable expression became less visible, leaving them to feel a terrible aura from her.

Kabuto had leapt from his bed onto the floor to catch the shattered pieces of glass. "More treasure!"

Skye walked back to his room, listening to Kabuto's girly cries.

In the girl's room, Karin and the other girls were talking. Aki and Aoi decided not to join them.

Karin painted her nails as Suzume combed her hair. Aburame was reading a magazine.

Aki and Aoi were sparring in the backyard. Aki suddenly yelled, attracting the attention of Karin, Rin, and Itachi. They disappeared from their rooms, making the others confused.

"What was that about?" Suzume asked Aburame, who quickly turned on her Byakugan… and had the same reaction as Aki.

What Aburame saw was another dimension. A dimension on top of another dimension, than another dimension. It piled up and confused her, causing her eyes pain.

Kita immediately appeared at her distressed friend's side. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Oh my gods, Skye," Aburame said, disapparating. "Please be okay."

* * *

Skye found himself cornered by Karin, Rin, Itachi, and Aoi. Aki and Aburame's eyes were useless in this situation.

"Oh. You've cornered me." Skye said, swivelling around in his chair. The chair creaked quite loudly.

"Seriously, of all days you decided to do this, you had to do it on our sleepover." Karin muttered.

"Allow me to explain," Skye stood and walked over to his enormous shelf, full of encyclopedias, manga, etc. He pulled out the Thriller Bark Arc version of One Piece from the shelf. "I have created a dimension…"

"We know! But you created too many test dimensions. Now, the Byakugan can't even work!" Rin said, her Rinnegan flashing in the darkness of the room.

"Of course! Now that I have all your blood samples," Skye smiled. "I can-" He pulled a lever. "Easily-" Skye poured the blood samples that said "Aoi" and "Aki" inside a vial filled with a clear, bubbly liquid, which changed color as soon as their blood hit the liquid. Karin muffled a gasp. Skye continued, "- send you to my dimension!"

Aoi was the first one to fall. She went soundlessly, while in the other room, Aki, who was being attended by Kita, screamed. Itachi went forward to catch her.

"Of course, you'll land inside One Pie-" Skye's sentence was cut by Itachi, who punched him in the face quite hard. Skye's vials of blood fell, coincidently, into the vial as well.

Karin, Aburame, Itachi, Rin, Kabuto, and Skye all said the same thing at once.

"Oh."

* * *

Vacation! I'm in the wonderfully cool city of Vancouver. And my hands have friggin' frostbite. Yay!

Then, we had a blizzard. The internet cord broke. Yay!

Next time in Turning of Cards! See you next week... or month... or tomorrow... just wait... Be patient... don't kill me...


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... or Naruto... or any other work of fiction mentioned in the fan fiction. I only own the characters in this book.**

Chapter Six

Karin hated surprises. Always did. What she hated more was landing in a ruin full of dead bodies.

"Ow…" She had landed, face first onto the ground. The impact on the ground spread for miles, and bubbles in the air popped. Bubbles? she thought. Skye did mention something about One Piece. "Ah… must be Sabaody Archipelago."

She rubbed her face, then bit her hand, sucking chakra. Because she was from a Naruto-based experiment, she had the same powers as the Karin in Naruto.

Where to start? she frowned at the bodies on the ground. Let's see if they're alive. Using her "sense" of chakra, she found that there were only a few; two or three, are alive. She approached the nearest person alive as she rolled up her sleeve. It was a young man, face buried in the ground

"Hey, you!" She said, flipping him around on his back. "Bite." She forced his jaw open and stuffed her wrist inside his teeth, then forced his teeth to sink into her flesh. She gritted his teeth, wincing inwardly.

Once she had healed him to the point he can talk, he gained consciousness. He bit harder as his eyes slowly opened. His eyes widened dramatically as he wrenched his teeth away from her flesh, then widened his eyes to the point that the whites of his eyes could be seen as blood slid down his wrist. He wiped blood from his mouth.

"What happened?" the man looked around. "There was a flash of light in the sky, then this flaming figure fell towards us… I think… then, the figure fell towards us; into the hospital, then, like, three seconds after that, everything exploded, and-"

"Shut up! You're still healing! You're loud!" She said, switching from heal bite to mystical palm technique.

After she healed him, she punched him unconscious, then moved on to the next victim of her little… fall. They were unconscious, and stayed in comatose.

Karin sighed, put them on the soft, destroyed ground, then walked away. Looking at the tree numbers; she was at Grove 13. "Ah…"

She then hit her palm with her fist as she concluded, "Ah! I remember! Shakky's Rip-off Bar! Grove 12!" She ran in the direction she remembered was Grove 12.

As she did so, she used her chakra sensing techniques to "see" the amount of power around. _Woah_, she thought_, that's a lot of chakra. Must be Silvers Rayleigh._

She went at top speed, hurrying into Grove 12. Using space-time travel, she immediately appeared in the Rip-off Bar. Inside the bar, Shakky barely had time to lift her head to see Karin jam herself into a seat and scream, "LADY! DO YOU HAVE ANY OKONOMIYAKI!"

Shakky dropped her cigarette in surprise. Her eyes widened as Karin leaned towards her. "You do, right?"

"Ah… hai!" Shakky sped into her kitchen. Karin didn't sense anyone else in the bar other than Shakky and Rayleigh. Er… how should I approach this guy… I need to find the others… I need his help…

Chewing on her nails, Karin turned. "Hello, Silvers Rayleigh."

* * *

Kabuto never expected anything special to happen to him.

Sure, there's the wonderful Naruto-based experiment happening, but, that was about it. He was a manga-obsessed experimental human, who, not only was fond of women, but extremely perverted.

But, never in his life, did he expect to end up on a ship. In the middle of the sea. Completely filled with… wait for it… men.

Kabuto was like, _wait, what?_ When he landed, he landed on the deck, in front of an extremely buff old geezer, covered with tubes and stuff. He had a huge crescent shaped beard, and he was surrounded by guards (men, of course) and had this very surprised look across his face.

Around three seconds later, the entire deck was annihilated.

* * *

Skye hated himself. (Who doesn't?)

He never wanted to end up in this dimension anyway. How did he… oh, yeah… he got punched in the face.

When he landed on the ship of the Tenryuubito, it was spell doom for him. They chained him up after he landed (quite hard) on the lower deck.

"Who do you think you are?" The "Saint" Shalulia slapped his face. "Falling on our ship like that… are you insane?"

Skye spat in her face. His hands were bound, making him unable to make hand seals for his shadow ability. Come on, break already… He was pretty helpless by this time. Trying to cut a seastone cuff with a nail was pretty stupid, but it seemed to be working. Must be some tough nail.

Shalulia fell back, wiping the spit off her bubble with a handkerchief. "How dare you, lowly human scum!" She took out a gun, posed at 100% inaccurate shooting position, looking very pretty… sans the bubble around her face.

The moment she shot, he turned around and the bullet hit the cuffs. They exploded. There were cries of "Shalulia-sama!" and terrified cries of fear… and stuff.

Skye appeared out of the dust, looking very much like a god, carrying a very battered looking Saint Shalulia. Throwing her to the side (to the disbelieving gasps of the crowd), he made a hand sign and said, "Kage Mane no Jutsu!"

Everyone on deck were paralyzed. Skye jumped off the ship, with many people falling in after him. When he released the jutsu, everyone fell. Collecting chakra to his feet, he walked on the water, a eternal pose in his hand and a Vivre Card that said Sabaody Archipelago. "Let's go."

* * *

"I swear, the moment I get my hands on that rat… I'll-"

"You'll what?" A unfamiliar, yet familiar voice invaded his thoughts. Itachi had landed (quite hard on his butt) on the ship. He somehow gained consciousness as he entered the world. He used Body Flicker Technique, but did not manage to get on the ship properly, appearing five meters above the ship before landing.

When he looked up, he saw a dirty, red haired man with one arm, a extremely muscular chest… no other than the famously known Red-Haired Shanks. _Oh, yay!_ he thought to himself sarcastically, _now the rat has landed me in the wonderful ship of Red Haired Shanks. _

"Shanks?" Itachi said.

"You know me?" Shanks scratch the back of his head.

"Long story…"

* * *

Next time in the Turning of Cards! Skye's Decision!

And also, it is not my fault this chapter is short! I am trying! I am a friggin' middle schooler! Who has homework! Even though it's winter break! What kind of life is that?

Also... I think that's about it. Subscribe, review, and whatever! Just do what I say!


	7. Chapter Six and 12

**Turning of Cards Special**

The first time I saw her, she was wearing a tattered, blood covered cloak, and her hair was a black color with hints of brown and gold. She had these eyes, they were so... old. So world weary, at the small age of two.

I tried to talk to her, introduce myself in the charming "Hello, I'm Fang, nice to meet you" facade, but she flinched away.

Of course, when she came to the "Uchiha" household, she took the the appearance of a preteen girl. Karin, Itachi, Skye, and Aki have already come here to stay. They tried to communicate with her Itachi using methods of violence (such as fighting), Karin prompting her into becoming her barbie doll, Skye trying to share his inventions and ideas with her, and Aki... let's just say she scolded her many times while helping Karin heal Itachi.

She was traumatized after killing her "family" before us, which explained her lack of social skills. She went through a lot of pain.

After a month, her name was revealed to us. Aoi. A nice, pretty name, meaning blue in Japanese. Her code name was Aoki Uchiha, but, as you know, we never use it... it's too painfully obvious. When I found her name, I asked her if it was her real name.

Her reaction was so quick I didn't have time to defend myself. I was, in fact, not only a Beelzebub Experiment. I am also a Death Note user, and for those who don't know, my power consist of a notebook, and if I write the name of the person down on the notebook, they will die within 30 seconds.

She attacked me, with all her strength. It took not only the entire nation to hold her down, but another of Wind Country's allies, Fire Country, was asked to send reinforcements. I swore on my two eyes that I would never tell a soul her name.

But I found her parents.

They were murdered.

Who killed them?

Someone by the name of Aoi Era.


End file.
